Headlock
by o.O'ConfutiouslyLost
Summary: When Amelia moves to Dakota is she getting more than what she bargained for? RichieOC slight HotstreakOC LEMON mature CH.5 IS UP!
1. Chance Meetings

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Static Shock.

* * *

Chance Meetings

_"S' i' credesse che mia risposta fosse  
a persona che mai tornasse al mondo,  
questa fiamma staria sanza più scosse;  
ma però che gia mai di questo fondo  
non torno vivo alcun, s' i' odo il vero,  
sanza tema d'infamia ti rispondo."_

(Canto 27, lines 61-66) Dante's Inferno

"If I believed my answer were to someone who would ever return to the world, this flame would, without more [words], stand still. But since never from this depth has anyone returned alive, if I hear true, without fear of infamy I answer you."

______________

Amelia flew past everyone in the hall as she made her way to the office. Amelia was your average everyday girl from the outside but was different from everybody else in other ways. She had long straight dark brown hair, a cartilage piercing on her left ear and two piercings on each ear, she had a button nose, and small full lips, but her eyes were silver gray. She wore black pants with black and blue Adio shoes, a dark navy blue corset with black lace a black jacket, with lots of bracelets and necklaces, her tongue pierced and a Monroe on her upper lip.

When she got there she asked for her new schedule. After she got it she took it and ran down the halls trying to find her first class, the last thing she wanted was to be noticed, she always tried to blend in with the crowd. She was brought out of her musings when she heard the bell ring and she wasn't even close to her class. She swore as she ran faster than before.

She made it to her first class (English) two minutes after the bell and took a deep breath, she knocked then opened the door when she heard the teacher say come in. Her eyes were only focused on the teacher and no one else so she didn't see everyone looking at her, but felt it. When the teacher said for her to take a seat she turned a found an empty one at the back, lucky her. When she sat down she took out her notebook and immediately zoned out until someone tapped her shoulder.

She looked to her right to find a guy looking at her.

"So your new eh, that's cool are you new to Dakota?" He asked

"oh my names Richie by the way." He said as an after thought.

She couldn't help but smile at him, he was sweet and his aura screamed kindness and compassion, but it also told you of a difficult life. He had blond hair and blue eyes, wearing glasses and had an ear piercing, he also wore a blue hoodie and jeans.

"Hi I'm Amelia, and yeah I'm new to Dakota; I moved here from South Texas." She said as his eyes grew huge.

"Oh wow, is like everyone makes it out to be? You know tumble weeds and cowboys." He asked with round eyes.

She giggled at this and shook her head.

"No it's just really hot sometimes, and it also depends if you live in a city or out in the country."

"Cool did you live in the country?"

"No I lived in the city, I came from San Antonio."

"Is Dakota really different than San Antonio?"

"Yes and no I guess you could say it was kinda the same but we didn't have as much noise as you do in Dakota."

"Yeah you get use to it I guess.."

But was cut off as another guy cut in to their conversation. This guy was black and had dreads in his hair, he wore a yellow and orange shirt with baggy jeans. His aura was kind and caring also but had a jokester side too.

"Hey Rich who's this? My names Virgil nice to meet you." He said as he stuck his hand out to shake hers but was intercepted as another guy came over, Amelia automatically shrunk from him.

His aura screamed violence and pent up anger,

"Hey dickheads get out of my way." He said, his back was towards her so she didn't see him but then he turned around.

The scowl on his face turned into an arrogant smirk as he looked her over. He had red hair with gold streaks, He wore a red tee and jeans. He leaned over her desk and she shrunk back farther, she glanced up to find the teacher had stepped out for a bit and cursed the gods at that very moment and time.

"Hey sweetie why are you talking to these dumb asses? Oh you know your also in my seat, but I don't mind we can share." He said and before she could say anything she was lifted out of her chair and into someone's lap.

She opened her eyes to see Richie and Virgil glaring at the someone behind her. She looked confusedly at them until she remembered that she was on someone's lap. She felt breath on her ear and gasped at the sensation it sent down her spine. Her eyes went wide as she struggled to get out of his grasp but he only held her tighter.

"What's the matter baby? It's okay don't worry." He whispered lewdly in her ear. She froze when she felt something hard under her ass and his hands on her hips. She saw Richie's face and pleaded with him to help her. He looked ready to blow his aura was red a deep red, and he was angry as hell.

"Let her go Hot streak." Richie said in a hard voice. Hot streak froze and looked over Amelia's shoulder at Richie and sneered.

"Butt out geek this has nothing to with you." He said, Amelia for the first time opened her mouth to speak.

"Please let me go." She said in an even voice though her features were twisted in discomfort and fear. His arms tightened around her midsection as she said this.

"Come on baby you know you like it." He said, not but two seconds later the teacher walks in and sees them.

"Francis let go of the new student this instant, if I see you doing it again I'll send you to the principals office." He just rolled his eyes and got up placing Amelia back In her seat, but not before throwing a smirk her way as he took a seat on the other side of the room.

She was mortified and embarrassed beyond belief, she put her head down as she put her hands in her pockets. Her face was as red as a tomato and she refused to look up. She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to her right to see Richie looking at her with guilty eyes.

"I'm sorry that happened to you not the greatest impression on a first day." She looked at him with understanding eyes and smiled.

"It's not your fault." She said and saw him smile at her statement but he started to frown and turned back in his seat.

She looked at him confused and turned her head to the other side to see Francis glaring at Richie. Her face went pale when he looked straight at her, smirked, then winked at her. She turned back around in her seat and tried to ignore the feeling of being watched.

The bell rang soon afterwards when it felt like a thousand years for her. She got up hurriedly and tried to get out of class as fast as possible but bumped into someone on the way out.

She looked up to see Richie staring down at her with amused eyes as she blushed and looked down.

"Sorry I wasn't looking at where I was going." She said in a hushed tone but her head snapped up as she felt chills up her spine she saw Francis coming their way and ushered Richie to move.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a frown and then saw what she saw his face had also gone white as he just stared.

Amelia took his hand and lead him out of class. She didn't look back until she felt they were far enough away. She pulled them behind a building and and looked around to see if he was anywhere around them. She looked back up when she felt Richie squeeze her hand.

She looked up and immediately turned away after she saw him look down at her in a confused manner with something else swimming in their depths. She looked up when he squeezed her hand harder but they both let go after they heard Virgil run up to them.

"Hey man why'd you leave so soon what happened?" He said in a concerned voice, but stopped as he saw Amelia. He smiled a smile that was too innocent to be trusting.

"You know what man it's okay I'll see you in class." He said in a mysterious voice. Amelia gasped as she remembered that she needed to get to here next class, one of which she didn't know where it was.

Richie noticed this and stopped her.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked as he saw the anxiousness in her eyes.

"I gotta get to class and I don't know where it is." She said in a sad tone she didn't want to be late again and risk being noticed.

"Let me see you schedule real quick." Richie looked over her schedule and smiled as he saw what her next class was.

"Don't worry you have your next class with me and it's right around the corner so don't worry." Amelia smiled in relief. They started walking when Richie asked a question she wasn't expecting.

"You don't like being noticed do you?" He asked her while glancing at her briefly. Amelia looked down as he asked this but answered nonetheless.

"Yeah it's really obvious I know but that's also the first time anybodys ever brought it out to my attention." He looked down at her surprised.

"Really? Wow now I feel bad, sorry; but have you always been like that?" He asked cautiously, she knew he was just curious so she could tell him.

"No, but things happened, bad things so afterwards I figured it'd be easier to just blend in then stand out." She said with a faraway look.

Richie felt bad after what he had asked and they walked in silence till they got to class. He went straight to his seat as Amelia talked to the teacher. Richie scowled at all the guys as he saw them looking at her in a disgusting way. He was angry but not as angry as he had gotten with Hot Streak. After that he wanted nothing more than to kill him, he was jealous and he knew it. But he couldn't help the connection he felt with her when he first saw her. She looked so innocent just sitting there writing in her notebook. She looked just so beautiful in his eyes.

Richie saw her trying to find a place to sit he smiled at her and pointed to a set in front of him that was empty. She smiled and his mind went numb, he saw her coming over to where he was and plopped down right in front of him. She looked back at him and he smiled stupidly back at her.

He didn't know why he was acting like this, sure he had had sex a couple times but held no warmth and were all one-night stands, but what he felt right now was so mind blowing he was scared. He had never in all his life felt like this towards a girl. Virgil had tried hooking him up with some girls but no matter what he didn't feel anything for them.

He was brought back when he saw her flip her hair back and out of her face. He started to fantasize right then, she was below him on her stomach and he was breathing down her naked back while holding her hair to the side and the other hand on her hip, he was whispering in her ear while kissing her spine. She would moan and he would kiss her hard as he turned her on her back. *RING RING RING*** **he jumped as he heard the bell looked up to see her looking at him waiting on an answer probably.

"Um what?" He asked stupidly. She smiled and asked.

"Could you tell me where my next class would be?" He smiled back and thought he saw her blush.

"Sure let me see your schedule." This time he got a good look at it.

English- Johnsen

Spanish-Pesina

Art-Davis

Lunch

Biology-Joseph

Choir- Zapta

World Geo-Binks

Geometry-Burkley

He looked at it in surprise she had almost all classes with him except Choir. He looked at her face and knew at that moment that he was going to love this year.

* * *


	2. authors note

I know I didn't post this on the first chapter but I will not post any chapters until I get reviews, and that will be with any story I write so plez, REVIEW:)


	3. Of Love And Lust

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Static Shock.

* * *

Of Love and Lust

_"Quando leggemo il disiato riso  
esser baciato da cotanto amante,  
questi, che mai da me non fia diviso,  
la bocca mi bacio tutto tremante.  
Galeotto fu il libro e chi lo scrisse:  
Quel giorno più non vi leggemmo avante."_

(Canto 5, lines 133-138) Dante's Inferno

"'When we read that the smile so desired was kissed by so great a lover, this man, who will never be parted from me, kissed my mouth, all trembling. A Galeotto [pander, go-between] was that book and the man who wrote it; that day we read no more.'"

__________________

Amelia's classes came and went and soon came lunch.

"_Hey, you wanna eat lunch with me and Virg."_ Richie wrote on a piece of paper and slipped it on her desk, during the last class before lunch. Amelia smiled and answered back.

"_Sure __are we gonna meet somewhere with Virgil?"_

"_Yeah we meet at the big tree by the cafeteria ill show you it later."_

"_That's cool, so what are you doing?" _

"_Just writing a note to you and zoning out the teacher, you?"_

"_LOL yeah I'm writing to you and writing poetry."_

"_Really? That's cool I'll have to read some of your stuff sometime."_

Right after she had read it the bell rang and she and Richie walked to the tree he was talking about. As they neared the tree she could see Virgil had a sullen look on his face and when she turned to Richie he had the same look. She looked back to Virgil confused and that's when Richie spoke.

"Hey Amelia can you you excuse us for a while? I'm sorry but I don't think we can have lunch together today, we can reschedule though." He said to her while smiling a smile that was fake.

She read his aura and he was having an internal conflict with himself and knew part of it was her fault. He needed to leave and he didn't want to leave her behind. So she smiled and waved, not wanting to make things worse.

"It's okay we all have stuff we need to do, sometimes it can be at the most randomist of times, but it happens. I understand." She said smiling at him trying to make his understand that she didn't mind.

Richie looked guilty but relived at the same time. He gave her a smile and waved good bye.

"I'll see you later okay?" She Just smiled and waved.

Once they had left her smile turned into a frown thinking of what had caused him to act like that. She turned on her heel, too much into her thoughts to even notice someone behind her and crashed into them. She was steadied by strong arms and when she looked up her eyes became wide with fright. She unconsciously tugged at her arms to get them loose but the arms of Hot streak held her tighter. He was looking down at her with a smirk of arrogance and mischievousness.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked with a faux tone of worry.

After he said that he chuckled low and deep in his throat. She was too caught up in the fact that he held her arms to notice him pulling her behind a deserted building. Once she realized it he had her pinned to the wall with no way to move. He was too strong his arms were like dead weight, they could crush her if he wanted them too.

The whole time she looked at his chest or the ground, but never his face. She suddenly felt her chin being Jerked up to attention. Her eyes were still wide but were emotionless. She learned a long time ago, no matter what situation never show emotion.

"Hey baby it's okay I won't hurt you." He said in a low voice, meant for soothing while his face delved into the crook of her neck.

She wanted to Jerk as a reaction, but knew she couldn't, it might make him angry. He started to lick her neck and she tensed as a reaction. She knew she herself didn't like it, but her body said otherwise. She could feel herself reacting to his touch. He had strong arms and a manly scent. It also didn't hurt that he wasn't bad on the eyes either. She arched into his touch as his arms went round her waist. He kissed her neck while going up until he reached her mouth, which he claimed it in a flurry of dominance and lust.

This is where she snapped back into reality, she tried to get free but his arms wouldn't budge and thats when she let out a breathly moan as he cupped her breast in his right hand. She heard him groan and he ground into her hips. She gasped as she felt a bulge there.

"Yeah, you feel that? That's from this morning, and I plan to finish it." Her eyes got wide and she started to struggle a new when his hands went under her shirt.

She started to get frantic and say no over and over again. She knew he would get sick of it soon and she was right.

"Just shut the hell up for a god damned minute." He said while slightly shaking her.

She became dizzy and he took that as an advantage and started on her shirt again when he was punched from the left side. Amelia didn't even bother to look up, too embarrassed and mortified. She was so weak from shock she slid down the side of the wall when someone pulled her arms and then continued to picked her up bridle style. She could make out a head of blond and passed out before she could see anymore.

Amelia woke up what looked like a hospital, she was on a white sterile bed and had a white curtain around the bed. She couldn't help but think of how good it had felt to be against Hot Streak, she blushed at the thought. It was so exciting yet unstable and scary, especially from her past experiences, she always did fall for the bad boys. She looked around some more when she came into the line of vision of someones hand on hers. She looked up the arm to see a head of blond laid down beside her on the bed. She smiled at the picture Richie made, it was adorable and she momentarily forgot about what had happened. He wasn't asleep it looked like, but thinking. She flexed her fingers in his hands and he jerked his head up to see Amelia awake. His eyes went wide than they softened and a look of guilt clouded them.

Her brows furrowed as she saw this. From what she was reading off his body language, he was guilty and she didn't know why he even felt that way. It made her upset to know that she caused pain to someone else even unintentionally.

"Hey what's the matter?" She asked as she gripped his fingers tighter.

"Nothing, it's just I feel bad for what happened." It looked like he was going to say more but he stopped. Something clicked and she remembered what had happened with Hot Streak. Her eyes widened and a stern look came over her features.

"Don't you ever blame yourself for something that was out of mine, or your hands. It wasn't as if you can tell the future or something and you purposely left me there, so don't go blaming yourself." She said with steel in her voice.

Richie's eyes widened a fraction as he heard her. She wasn't blaming him, even when he was the one that had left her alone in the first place to go and save some bank from the bang babies, knowing there was a chance Francis would find her and try something. He wanted to tell her why he had left so badly and he was about to but she smiled and put a finger to his lips.

"It's okay you don't have to tell me, and no I don't know what you were going to say, but I can feel the conflict In your aura. You were battling with yourself over whether to tell me something or not, your don't have to tell me if your not ready. Think it over and than we'll talk."She said in a soothing tone that made him melt. He went from feeling like the scum of the earth to an ego boosted teenage guy. He still did feel bad about what Francis had done to her. He became angry Just thinking about it.

When he and Virgil had finally come back the lunch bell had rung signaling the next class and when he got to class he couldn't find Amelia. He began to have a foreboding feeling and rushed off to find her. He saw movement behind a deserted building that no one went to anymore because the classes were moved to another building. He had a bad feeling and as he started walking Virgil stopped him. He had forgotten Virgil had that class with him and must have saw him run out and followed. He told Virgil what had happened and they walked behind the building together to find something that made his blood run cold. There against the wall was Amelia trapped by Francis against a wall with his hand under her shirt, and her struggling to get free.

He could see she was starting to panic and her eyes were wide with fright. His anger went into overload and he charged Francis with everything he had. He punched him once from the side knocking him unconscious, he wanted to do more damage but Virgil yelled Amelia's name. He turned and saw her slump to the floor with dazed eyes and pulled her up before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridle style and couldn't help but think of how perfect a fit she was in his arms.

He was brought back to reality as he felt warmth on the side of his cheek. His eyes widened as it registered that they were Amelia's lips. He looked at her stupidly as she came back up grinning from ear to ear.

"And that was a thank you kiss." She said, He grinned stupidly and she laughed.

"Hey, how long has it been since I was in here?" She asked after she realized she was in the nurses office.

"Huh, oh, well you've been here since the beginning of fifth and it's gonna be eighth soon." He said while trying to get his mind to process more than her kiss. He saw her eyes widen and her mouth open and close like a fish. He laughed at the face she made.

"Are you serious?!! Well dang how long till the bell rings for eighth?"

"About ten minutes, might as well get ready and wait till the bell rings."

"Yeah, wait, where's my stuff?"

"Over there by the end of the bed." He said pointing at the floor.

He saw her bend over the bed and reach down to get the bag, all the while her shirt rode up on her back and scars were revealed. He stared at them in shock. Who would have beat her? Who would have such a black heart to beat anyone, especially her? He thought, he wanted to ask but refrained knowing it could upset her.

Amelia felt eyes on her back and knew he was staring at her scars, she knew he wanted to ask but he didn't. She closed her eyes and willed the tears to go away as she momentarily got lost in her painful memories. She took a deep breath a exhaled as she turned to face him. She made a vow to tell him one day when she felt he wouldn't shun her. She had a smile on as she turned around and asked what was wrong.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, I mean that is to say." He began stuttering, a nervous habit he got from his dad. At that moment he cursed everyone on his dads side for his nervous suspicious behavior. He stopped closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them to see Amelia with a hand over her mouth trying to swallow her laughter, but wasn't doing it so well in hiding it. His eyes narrowed in fake agitation and she straightened her back while smiling like a maniac.

"And what's so funny missy?" He saw her roll her eyes innocently and tuck her hands in front of herself.

"Oh nothing, except for the fact you have the cutest habit in the world." She said while looking somewhere else the entire time. He blushed at this and tried to hide his face by getting up and walking away.

"The bell's going to be ringing soon better get ready." He said while turning towards the door.

"_Why the hell am I acting like this? I don't get it."_ He thought as he headed for the door.

Amelia sat there looking at Richie's back with unmoving eyes.

"_Why do I feel like this?" _She thought to herself as she sighed.

She got up and went after Richie, he looked like he was in a trance but knew better. He was thinking was all. She waved her hand in front of his face and he, startled as he was, almost fell all the way back.

"Gah!!!" He cried out as he flailed his arms about.

Lucky, or unlucky for him Amelia was there by his side to try and catch him. Try being the operative word. They both fell and sank to the ground their things scattered everywhere about them. When Amelia opened her eyes she blushed at the compromising position she was in.

Richie was groaning and cursing his stupidity until he opened his eyes to see something that immediately gave him a hard on.

Amelia was on top of him and her corset had come loose so he had a teasing view of her chest. His back was propped up against the bed and her face was almost all the way in his crotch with one had on his hip and the other on his thigh. Her hair was everywhere and her jeans had come down a little showing her lacy black underwear while looking up at him from under long seductive eyelashes with a red face and mouth partially open. Her ass was sticking up in the air due to the fall so she was on all fours and he could see the dip of her back. He closed his eyes and groaned, this was not what he needed at the moment. He saw her slowly get into a kneeling position and turn away from him. He saw her push her hair behind her ear several times and found that this was her nervous habit, or when she was embarrassed. Her face was a cute pink and her eyes were wide as they looked down. He wanted to reach out and bring her close, to do things to her that were far from pure. He wanted to make her his in every sense of the word, and that's when he realized he was falling for Amelia.

Amelia was beyond embarrassed as she sat on her heels. She couldn't look at him if fear that he may have saw she LIKED being in that position. She squirmed in place as she felt moisture between her legs, she almost gasped as the feeling intensified but held back the gasp. She felt a hand on her arm and surprised gasped. She looked up to find Richie hovering over her body and looking at her weirdly. She saw possessiveness in his eyes, liked he had just staked a claim on something. There was also something animalistic in his gaze it made her tremble as she gazed at it.

Richie didn't know what had come over him but he couldn't keep the predatory gleam out of his eyes. Like he wanted her to know that he wanted her. Something had awakened and he didn't know what it was, but knew he was going to like it.

He finally smiled at her an innocent smile that made her uneasy as she gazed at him. She knew he was up to something.

"Sorry that was kinda my fault hope you can forgive me for putting you in that position." Amelia blushed as she caught the innuendo immediately.

She got up hastily on shaky legs, her legs felt as if they were made of Jello and her heart was slamming in her chest going a million miles a minute. She shakily smiled at him and said it was okay as she turned to leave. But was caught around the waist as she got to the door. She took a sharp intake of breath as she felt hot breath on her ear. Right as she felt he was going to say something the bell rang and she bolted down the hall. If she had turned or stayed she would've seen the smile that spread across his face.

"_Let the game's begin."_ Was the last thought that ran through his mind as he made his way to Geometry knowing he would see her there.

* * *


	4. Changes

Hello readers and reviewers alike...um I did a bad job in the beginning about telling you about reviews,

so I'm posting this chapter.

BUT there are no excuses now,

I will NOT post another chapter unless I get at LEAST 5 reviews each chapter.

I thank my reviewers because than I would have no reason to post or write.

SuicidalxLust : thanks again sis

sjlc18 : thank you for reviewing (and no nothing was miss spelt):P I know you've been waiting a long time and here it is

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Static Shock.

* * *

Changes

_". . .Io non averei creduto che morte tanta n'avesse disfatta."_

(Canto 3, lines 56-57) Dante's Inferno

"I could never have believed that death had undone so many."

_______________

Amelia ran down the hall until she saw the restroom. She ran in and locked the door, dropped her backpack and went over to the sink. She splashed her face with water and looked up at herself in the mirror. Why was she running away why did....wait she knew why, it was because she was teasing him and she knew it, she was afraid yes but at the same time excited, she always knew deep down she liked teasing him. She liked teasing but she also liked putting up a fight before she gave in and became submissive. She flushed at the trail of thought and where they were going. Her head snapped up as she heard the minute bell ring. She got her stuff and ran out. She needed to face this head on and she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

Richie threw his head back over the chair and sighed. He liked how he felt right now, he liked it a whole lot. And he had Amelia to thank for that, if it weren't for her he wouldn't feel powerful at the moment. He remembered just wanting to take her right than and there. He felt something predatory come out, more animalistic, and he felt it towards Amelia. He noticed a difference in the way he held himself too, more cocky and confident. He even noticed people, more so girls than anything; stare at him more in the hallway. He passed Frieda in the hallway and she stopped him, and flirted with him. Something she would never do, she always held herself to think only the best of the best could be with her, or even glance at her. He couldn't help but feel Amelia was playing with him, teasing him at the moment. How she had run out, but he decided two could play at that game.

He was brought back to reality when he heard the teacher talking to a new student. He lifted his head to see Amelia's' head down and see her crossing to the other side of the room. His shoulders sagged in disappointment and sadness. Why didn't she wanna be over there near him? He thought about how she had ran off and felt bad. He had scared her off without meaning to, he never intended that, he just couldn't control himself that time. He gazed at her form across the room with guilty eyes, he wanted her to look at him so he could say he was sorry. Right as he thought that she turned her head in his direction. He saw her blush and squirm in her seat, she finally looked him in the eyes and smiled. He felt the breath he was holding go.

So she wasn't mad, that was good at least he knew he still had a chance. He just couldn't come on too strong next time. He smiled back and she turned back to her note book. Richie kept staring at her though and a wave of possessiveness came over him. He wanted to go over to her and wrap his arms around her and lock her away. He suddenly felt a surging pain filter through his body, he gasped in pain as he lunged forward in his desk silently heaving as everyone around him turned a blind eye not noticing. The only one that seemed to notice was across the room looking on with frightful eyes scared not for herself but for him.

Amelia felt a violent shiver run through her body, she turned her head in Richie's direction only to see him hunched over his desk and silently heaving as pain wracked his entire body. She felt the swirls of energy flow around his body. She was glued to her desk as she stared in awe and terror, transfixed with fascination but fear. She couldn't move one inch of her body afraid someone would see and turn to see Richie, afraid he would attack someone that tried to come close.

Amelia gasped as she saw she was halfway to Richie's desk, something was pulling her she tried to fight the pull but gasped as she heard a voice whisper in her head. She was in total shock as she now stood in front of Richie, his head was still down but she could feel he knew she was there. She stiffened as she saw him move his head in her direction. He turned his head up enough for her to see his face and she almost melted from just his stare alone. His eyes had went from a crystal blue to an electric ice blue with a gold ring around the iris. His stare was so animalistic and predatory she wanted to run just to see what he would do. She saw his smile and knew he knew what she was thinking. She heard a voice whisper across her thoughts.

"_That wouldn't do little bird, not at all. You really wouldn't want to do that." _

She jumped from the voice in her head and stupidly looked around to see if anyone heard her, but then chastised herself for her stupidness. She heard a dark chuckle and looked to Richie. She saw he was hunched back over and heaving again. She suddenly snapped out of it and patted him on the back feeling bad for leaving him in the first place. She looked down at him with guilt painting her features as he looked up at her with a pained face.

"What....what just happened?" He rasped out between breaths.

"I...don't know. But I think I know a little bit of what did happen to you." She said vaguely.

She noticed that his eyes had stayed the same but the soft look had returned that was only Richie. Since the eyes stayed the same she felt whatever was awakened had already fused with him and bonded at least a little bit. And if that was true than Richie had more hardships to go through in the future if what was in him wanted to bond with him. But this is what confused her, when she first met him she felt no magikal energy whatsoever. And even if it was dormant she usually felt some sort of energy off the host or body. It was puzzling until it clicked. Someone powerful must have put a seal on him. The bell rang signaling that school was over. She took Richie's arm and whispered soothing things to him as she lead him out on shaky legs.

"Come on we can go to my house okay? I'm going to help you, do you think you can come over to my house?" She asked as she discreetly held his arm to guide him.

She saw his nod of a yes and after she set him down to rest he laid his head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. Amelia blushed at the contact that he made with her shoulder. She couldn't stop thinking of the smiling mischievous eyes that stared back at her as they called her little bird. She involuntarily shivered at the memory. She looked down to see Richie with his eyes closed and his breathing even. Now that just wouldn't do, he couldn't fall asleep . Hey it was Friday maybe he could spend the night it's not like her mom cared who she brought over, she had never done anything bad to warrant her mother to worry about doing something she wasn't suppose to.

"Hey do you think you could spend the night? My mom wouldn't care I just don't know about your parents." She said as she lightly shook him to awareness. She saw him look around dizzily and than focus on her. She almost melted from his stare, she loved his eyes now more than ever.

"Yeah..um I need to call my folks and let them know though do you have a phone?" He asked distractedly. Amelia nodded her head yes and took out her phone and handed it to him. He dialed the number to his house and briefly told his mother he would be at a friends house and not to worry about him tonight.

"Yeah, okay mom thanks." He said as he hung up the phone.

He leaned against the wall behind him and heaved a sigh as he closed his eyes. He was acutely aware of her fidgeting. He stuck his hand out and put it on her knee affectively stilling her movement. He finally opened his eyes and looked at her figure. This wasn't the same girl he met this morning this was a guarded and shy Amelia. She had her head down and her hands together against her stomach as she had a pink tint staining her face. He felt power over her as he saw this. He shook that thought out of his mind as soon as it popped in. He finally got up and stretched, he felt different in the way he moved. He wanted to say graceful, with more meaning in every step he took. He looked back to see Amelia staring at him with blank eyes and a smile on her face. He frowned at this, he knew he had scared her, he didn't think it had been that bad though but apparently it had been. His eyes were filled with guilt as he gazed at her face. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he scuffed the floor with his shoe.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier I couldn't control myself I didn't mean to scare you away." He said sadly.

Amelia looked at him in shock and than remorse. She had been guarding herself because she didn't know what had happened and was trying to be careful, not seem like she was pushing herself away. She stood up to hug him but he put his hands in front of himself to block her.

"Look it's okay you don't have to force yourself." He said while looking down.

Amelia felt anger surge through her as he said this. Never not once in her life did she have to force herself to do something that she didn't want to do, and now wasn't one of them.

"Look I'm not forcing myself if I was I wouldn't be doing it in the first place." She said aggravated that he would insinuate something like that of her.

He looked at her face now red from anger instead of embarrassment. He felt even worse now for making her mad. He looked down and scuffed his feet on the floor not saying anything, he than felt arms around his body, hugging him. His eyes widened than softened as he hugged her back while closing his eyes inhaling her scent. He smile into the crook of her shoulder as he held her tight to his own body molding her body to his own. He let out a contented sigh as he let her go feeling much better and less bruised as his ego swelled a little.

Amelia couldn't help but want to hug him he not only looked pitiful, but sad and hurt. She didn't mean to blow up at him but when someone assumed something about her and her choices in life she couldn't' help but become angry. She had, had too many people try to dictate her life and she wasn't about to let anyone try and do it now. She felt connected somehow to him, as corny as it sounded she truly did. She let out a tiny laugh at the thought. Maybe this was the one person she was waiting for, for five years. Maybe finally her wish came true and her spell worked, she closed her eyes as this thought left her as soon as it had come. No, she wouldn't get her hopes up this time, she wouldn't let herself be crushed if he wasn't. She opened her eyes to see Richie staring at her with concern.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"Are you all right you seemed out of it a little bit." He said dazed.

"Yeah your just imagining things is all." she said with a small wave of her hand, she than took his within her own and started walking down the street to her home.

Richie was distracted the whole way there by the warmth of the hand wrapped around his. He tried to distract himself with other thoughts and noticed his glasses were blurring his vision he took off his glasses and stopped mid-step. He was aware Amelia had stopped too and was now looking at him for an explanation. He turned to her with a confused stare and held his glasses up.

"I can see perfectly without my glasses now it'd weird, when I have them on I can't see but when I took them off right now it's like something that was blocking my eyes was lifted and now I can see clearly.

"It's funny if I had probably taken theses off at school and lost them I'd have to go home cause I wouldn't have been able to see..." He finished trailing off as if thinking about it while looking at his glasses with furrowed eyebrows.

Amelia immediately knew what was the cause and told him that she would explain that to him as well when they got inside. Richie looked up surprised that they had already reached her house and walked in with her. It was a fairly nice size house, it was a one story no upstairs like his. It was cozy and lived in, unlike his house which was just occupied by his family. Her house was painted in color it seemed, from reds to blues and golds; on fabric to wall there was color everywhere.

Amelia saw his eyes bug out from their sockets and knew he saw how her mom could be a little eccentric when it came to color and art like herself. She giggled which caught his attention and his mouth snapped shut but his wide wondrous eyes stayed open.

"Sorry about the house my mom loves to paint and loves to design, she's an artist." She said as she turned and lead him to her room.

Richie stared at her room in amazement it was huge to say the least, it was painted in greens and blues, from pictures of green forests on one side of the wall to blue sky's and navy blue clouds on the other. Her king size bed was a bit the same with a forest green comforter with navy blue pillows to the lime green sheets with navy blue designs. The most dominant color though was blue so he assumed her favorite color was blue next to green. He flopped down on her bed and stared up at her ceiling going over all the stuff he saw in her room. He felt the bed dip and looked to his left to see Amelia sitting down and going through a bag of sorts. He watched as he saw her pull out a book, a very old looking book that is.

"This." He heard her say. " Is my family's......book of shadows..... if you will."

"It has been passed down generation to generation, and recently a few years back it was passed down to me when I became of age. My family has a..not a curse...but destiny kinda thing going on. But right now were here to talk about you.

You may not believe me now but later on you will once you've gone through your transformation an have bonded. What you are going through is a bonding of sorts, there are different types of bonding but what you are going through is a metaphysical bonding.

What that is, is when something inside you awakens and physically and mentally bonds with you showing changes in spirit and body. Now we can awaken it all tonight or you can go through the trials of doing it alone.

Now understand this could take days to weeks to sometimes months. If we do it now it will be over and I can teach you how to deal with it and learn to control it. It will be very painful I'm not going to lie but it is better than going through spurts of pain within the span of five minutes like in class today."

Amelia finally looked over her shoulder to see him looking at her with a blank stare. She started feeling nervous from the silence that hung between them. She knew if he ran out on her calling her a liar he would come back eventually and that it would only be natural for him to act that way. But she couldn't help the nagging voice in her head that said it would hurt if he did.

Richie was blown away by it all he really didn't know what to think, but something inside him told him to trust her to go with it that it would be okay. And he did just that.

"Okay...um you said that it could take a long time right? Well I would rather do it tonight, it only seems logical to do it tonight and get it over with." He said while scratching the back of his head looking uncertain.

He saw her smile and his heart melted while his face heated up. She really was perfect for him. Wait, where'd that come from. He shook it off and focused on her the rest of the time as she went through the instructions. He saw her uncover her floor by pulling a rug up and saw a big circle in the middle.

"Okay now not now but tonight after we eat and all that good stuff, were gonna both sit in this circle now before we do anything I'm gonna have to open your third eye to make things easier." She saw the stupid look on his face and elaborated.

"Your third eye is centered between your eyebrows about two inches up, your third eye is your minds eye, it enables you to see...things, like the astral world you can go to other dimensions with your third eye I know it sounds impossible but wait and you'll see.

Now after I have your third eye open I'm going to put you in a trance and awaken your other half now all you'll remember in the morning is feeling intense pain unless you wake up right after you pass out or if you don't pass out at all. Or unless your other half comes out. But we'll save that for later."

Richie flopped back down on the bed digesting all the info he had just received. And all he could come up with is that it would be a long night indeed.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review :)


	5. Revealed But Undiscovered

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Static Shock.

* * *

Revealed But Undiscovered

_"Lo duca e io per quel cammino ascoso  
intrammo a ritornar nel chiaro mondo;  
e sanza cura aver d'alcun riposo  
salimmo su, el primo e io secondo,  
tanto ch' i' vidi de le cose belle  
che porta 'l ciel, per un pertugio tondo;  
e quindi uscimmo a riveder le stelle."_

(Canto 34, lines 133-139) Dante's Inferno

"The leader and I by that hidden way  
entered to return to the bright world;  
and without care for having any rest  
we climbed up, he first and I second,  
so far that I saw some of the beautiful things  
that heaven bears, through a round opening;  
and thence we came forth to see again the stars."

______________

Amelia's mind was everywhere at a time she was anxious, scared, excited, nervous and everything else she could think of at the moment. She ran about her room trying to keep her mind off the boy on her bed and tried to prepare everything to be just right, to make sure nothing would go wrong. What she was most nervous about was the prospect that maybe even if a tiny percentage that whatever was in Richie would come out during the process.

It excited her yet made her nervous, if the sound of the voice from earlier was any indication; It liked to play. She was acutely aware of Richie's eyes burning holes into her back. She knew, mostly because she could feel him, but she knew he was nervous too probably mostly about the pain. She was also aware of his fighting his other half to get to her. For some reason his other half wanted to be near her, maybe it was what she thought all along. But she wouldn't get her hopes up this time, she'd have to wait and see.

"_Even I don't wanna go through that." _She thought sullenly.

She drew the transformation shape inside the circle and got the other ingredients for the spell. Incense, sage etc. she went over everything three times before she was positive she was ready. By the time she had finished it was closing to half past six. Her mom would be home soon she usually arrived between six thirty and seven. Not a minute too soon did she hear a car drive up. She looked to Richie.

"You stay here for one minute okay? I need to explain things to my mom first." Se said and rushed out of the room leaving a still completely confused, but now nervous Richie.

He had been sitting there for the better part of the hours he was there thinking about Amelia and staring at her form working around the room to take his mind off what would happen tonight. He didn't know why he was even so nervous.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot I believe what she says." _He didn't know why but he just couldn't help BUT to believe her.

She had seemed so trustworthy and truthful. He felt he was-as corny as it sounded-connected to her. When ever he was around her his heart beat faster, and it swelled with some unknown emotion. When she left a room he felt empty, when she was sad he hurt for her pain. He didn't get it and it was only her first day there, and within that first day he had felt more with her than with months of being with any other girl.

But another reason he believed her was that he felt what she was talking about inside of him. Sometimes when he would looked at Amelia when she was cleaning a voice would flitter across him mind. And sometimes he would move and he wasn't the one controlling the movements. On more then one occasion while sitting down it tried to move to where Amelia was seated or was walking. At first it scared and surprised him, but then he got over the initial shock and fought it. It was pretty hard, whatever was inside him was strong and wanted Amelia, he thought about telling her no not to do it but he knew it would be worse without her help. He sighed and flopped back down on the bed closing his eyes trying to forget the helpless situation he was in while he waited for Amelia.

Amelia rushed to the front of the house and met her mom at the door to see her mom carrying in groceries, and a box of pizza, and sodas. Amelia was about to open her mouth to tell her mom about what had happened and that Richie would be spending then night when her mother cut her off.

"I already know he's in here and I sense your about to tell me why?" She asked with bemused eyes directed at her daughter.

Amelia was at a loss for words, she forgot her mother was very good at reading spiritual energies and the like. She knew her mother had an idea as to what it was about but knew she liked to hear it first.

"Yeah..well about that...um you see I met a guy at school and after some things happened at school something must of triggered it, but whatever's in him is awakening, and it seems to...want....me." She said the last part uneasily while ringing her hands together.

Her mother turned to her and her smile widened and her eyes sparkled like there was no tomorrow. The next thing she knew was that she was being hugged to death with the breath squeezed out of her windpipe.

"Mom, you can...let...me..go now." She managed to choke out.

Her mother let her go but still held onto her form.

"Do you know what this means?" She asked giddily.

Amelia rolled her eyes at her mother, she was more excited than she was.

"Yes I know what this COULD mean." She put emphasis for could.

Her mother waved her hand in dismissal and turned back to the groceries picking them up and walking to the kitchen and dropping them on the counter. She started unpacking while talking to her daughter.

"Pssssh, please I have a good feeling about this one I know it, and if his aura isn't any indication he seems like a nice boy."

She said the last part facing her daughter running her hands down her face looking wistfully at her. She turned back to the groceries before replying.

"Dinners ready, tell that boy to get ready and wash up, I'm anxious to meet him already, tell him were having pizza too." Her mom said ushering her out of the kitchen.

Amelia was left in the hallway lost for words. She didn't think her mother would take the news so well. She was actually happy about it, unlike last time. She shivered as the memories rushed back to her like a wave in the ocean pulling you under. She shook them off and walked to her room determined to face this head on. She was starting to question whether or not she would be able to actually do it. She had to be able to have total concentration and if it broke in even the slightest, it spelt disaster for everyone. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she opened them to turn the knob of her door.

Right as she opened the door did she crash into something hard but soft. Realization set in and red covered her face heavily. She ran straight into Richie's chest, he was holding her shoulders to balance her so she wouldn't fall and her hands were matted in his sweater as was her face. She dared to look up and came face to face with eyes that never ceased to make her tremble. What made her tremble and eyes widen further this time though was the look on his face and in his eyes, his smile was now a smirk. She had to be careful, if she didn't play her cards right his other half-whatever it was- could get angry and never let Richie out and complete the bonding. The only reason she could come up with for this appearance of his other half was Richie was overly stressed and lost his control. She decided to play dumb and pretend until things were over and they were alone. She took her hands away and tried to step away from him while telling him about dinner and apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you like that, um..my mom brought pizza and she said to go get washed up and then I'll take you to the kitchen so you can meet her. She can get really excited so don't pay her any attention." She said with a small wave of her hand.

'Richie' smirked even wider and leaned down to her ear and breathed hotly on it.

"I don't think you'll have to worry much about that little bird." His gripped on her shoulders tightened and than loosened before he brushed past her to the bathroom right behind her.

She stared wide eyed at the spot he was in just mere moments ago. She shook her head and turned around right as he walked out. She smiled weakly at him and lead the way with her back rigid the whole time. She was aware of his trailing eyes but suppressed the urge to cover the back side of her body. When she entered the kitchen she knew her mother knew that his other half was out though she didn't outwardly show any sign that she did but she knew her mother better than that.

"Mom this is Richie, Richie, mom." She introduced them and her mother smiled with amusement in their depths as she set the table with the pizza in the middle of the table.

She stopped for a few moments to come around and take both of his hands in hers and and quirked a finely tweezed eyebrow up at him, but still held her smile nonetheless. Her mother was a telepath and a premonitionist, she had to have seen something but more than likely knew her mother would tell her nothing of what she saw at all. All she would say was.

"_In good time dear, in good time." _

_S_he rolled her eyes at the memory and was pulled back when she heard her mother greeting Richie.

"Well it's very nice to meet one of Amelia's friends so soon, I'm happy shes found someone to help her along instead of being by herself."

Amelia flinched at the sentence she knew was directed at her. She narrowed her eyes at her mother who moved away and went back to setting up the table. She was holding her glare as her mother pranced around the kitchen getting glasses with ice for drinks along with dip for the bread. She heard Richie chuckle which sent a shiver of anxiousness down her spine. She looked back to see him staring at her with amusement swimming in his ice blue depths. She huffed and turned back to the table sitting down.

"Well don't be rude Amelia offer your guest something to eat and drink." Her mother reprimanded without turning around to look at her daughter.

Amelia flushed a deep red and turned to Richie with an apologetic stare.

"I'm sorry I wasn't thinking um..there's a plate right there you can serve your self while I get you a glass to drink." She said flushing even deeper under his scrutiny.

She got up and got a glass with ice in and handed it to him. She watched with avid interest as he took the glass and poured himself a glass of soda as if he were the real Richie. She had been so caught up she was caught off guard when he turned and winked in her direction. She flushed even more and looked down to the hands in her lap. She had no idea why she was so shy, it was only Richie's other half. Yeah..ONLY his other half, if only it were that simple. She looked back up to see him actually smiling at her instead of the smirk he'd been wearing the entire time. She was so transfixed on his eyes she didn't notice his hand until it came into contact with her cheek brushing a stray strand of hair away.

"You don't have to be so guarded with me.....my m-" he was cut off as Amelia's' mother stepped into the kitchen two octaves louder than normal talking to both of them.

Amelia raised an eyebrow at her mother who just shrugged and batted her eyelashes innocently to which she narrowed her eyes at. She turned and regarded 'Richie' or whatever his other half was with interest to her mothers interruption. He didn't even give her the knowledge of whether he would finish what he said or not. Instead he opted to grab a pizza from the box. She huffed in annoyance and glowered the whole time while her mother and 'Richie' chatted happily. She was dumbfounded. Why was he playing so cool? Why wasn't he acting out or doing anything out of the ordinary, like any normal other half would do upon getting out of dormancy for the first time in lord knows how long? He acted as if everything were natural as if he were human and had seen and done everything he was doing at that moment. It peeved her to know that people were keeping stuff from her and peeved her even more when they acted nonchalant and casual, as if she didn't matter. He was planning something and she didn't like it one bit, but knew she would find out eventually unfortunately or not so unfortunately, for her.

Once they were done she excused them and lead 'Richie' to her room where she locked and bolted the door. She sighed, took a deep breath and turned only to be met with fierce lips meeting hers. She was pushed up against the door as Richie's other half ravaged her mouth, violating it with dark promises as it made swirls around her moist hot cavern sucking on her tongue ring and eliciting a moan from her in response. She involuntarily moaned into his awaiting mouth while unconsciously bucking beneath him, begging for friction. She faintly in the back of her haze filled mind registered a growl which slowly brought her back to the present.

She still hadn't entirely gotten over what had happened that day and began to panic. Her eyes were wide and dilated, she was bucking uncontrollably and breathing hard. Richie's other half sensed something was wrong and stopped, he regarded her with hard eyes demanding a response for why she was acting the way she was. By now instinct had taken over and she was no longer in control, She didn't even see anything past the haze in her mind. She was too caught up and fear permitted her aura which in turn reached Richie's other half who growled low in his throat. Richie's other half seemed to not know what to do and receded into his mind letting Richie back out.

"Amelia, Amelia!" Richie shook her trying his hardest to snap her out of it, Soon altogether she stopped and finally looked at him.

Her eyes were still wild with fright and panic, while his swam with guilt. He knew not what to do and lead her to her bed to lay her down. He laid her down and wiped the hair from her face asking her to focus on his face and voice. Soon he saw she was looking at him and not past him. He smiled in relief but still felt the remainders of guilt filter through him. He didn't remember much from not being in his body except for wanting to do things to Amelia, he knew they weren't his own and knew his other half would do something to Amelia. He didn't think it would be that bad but he supposed it had since he was where he was right now by her side.

"I'm sorry." Richie said in a soft guilty manner.

Amelia had only come to, to hear Richies soft apology. She looked at him and smiled.

"It's not your fault, I was a little surprised is all and I haven't fully gotten over what happened today so it's okay. It's not like you could control it anyways." She touched his face and slowly rose to a sit up position.

Once she felt she had her balance she got up and made the final preparations before starting not even looking at Richie. Once she was ready for Richie she waved him over from her spot on the ground. After he sat down too right in front of her she took both hands and began to delve into his mind.

She was met with all sorts of barriers and doors, which she successfully got through. Once she was at the door to his other half she became scared. The door was open already, well more like someone or something clawed it's way through. She supposed that was understandable because of his appearance, but if it was open like this he would have stayed out or been in pain or something. She would've figured his other half would have taken control by now. Her eyes widened as she realized his other half was out the whole time, which meant earlier he was playing a game with her or he had been out since Richie was a child. If you open the door to someones other half and they recede back into the mind they automatically became locked back into the room in which they were in unless the host knew of them and bonded.

Amelia was suddenly taken from behind and heaved into strong arms. She shut her eyes and became tense awaiting whatever it was that was going to happen. Instead she heard a deep dark chuckle against the side she was being held. She opened them to find herself face to face with Richies unbelievably hot other half. This time instead of blond hair it was light brown, and atop his head were big fox ears and behind him was a bushy fox tail, both the color of snow. His eyes were the same ice blue she remembered, but his cheek bones were higher as was his other facial features which were strong and aristocratic looking, his lips were set in a smirk as he looked down upon her form. She didn't even have time to blink before she was being nuzzled into the crook of her neck while a tail wrapped around her midsection. Her wings flapped as she struggled to become loose or at least accommodate her in a comfortable position.

Her true form was that of huge white wings sprouting from her back and instead of curly brown hair it was straight, her height had changed from short to tall but not as tall as her guest there. She was trying to be as quiet as possible but was having a hard time with him cooing in her ear. She soon heard another chuckle and melted as soon as words left his lips.

"Why do you run my little bird?" He purred into her ear as he tightened his tail around her waist.

He lifted his head to stare at her flapping wings behind her. He smirked down at her as he nuzzled her neck and stroked a wing with one of his claws.

"Your wings are as beautiful as I last remembered them." He breathed softly against the shell of her ear.

The stroking going on with her wings was sending chills up and down her spine. She let out a strangled moan before she could cover it up. She felt a vibration against her body and knew he was laughing. He felt so familiar to her somehow. Like she had seen him before, or knew him before. He was making her feel mixed emotions and her heart fluttered a million miles a minute. But instinct still told her to get away, that she didn't know him and that he was a danger. She truly felt like bird being trapped by its prey and it didn't help that his other half was a fox. She let out an aggravated sigh and finally went limp in his arms while crossing hers. Her eyes narrowed at nothing as she pouted and heaved a sigh. She heard another amused laugh and narrowed her eyes further knowing he was laughing at her and the way she was acting. She suddenly felt lips on her neck and she squealed as she felt a warm appendage lick it. She was very sensitive there and no one ever touched her there so she was very surprised to say the least. No on knew her weak spots and felt she was being taken advantage upon. She heard another laugh from behind her.

"Still have the same weak spot as last time, god nothings changed after all this time." He said mysteriously.

She tried to shift out of his grip but it only tightened as she heard a growl from behind her.

"I have only so much patients with you wiggling around like that." He growled low in his throat and nipped at her ear.

She softly gasped and turned her head to truly look at him and became mesmerized. She soon found herself in a soul searing kiss that made her weak in the knees. She found herself responding as he cradled her body against his, as if she were a piece of rare fine china. She felt whole around him like nothing she ever felt before. If she didn't feel so connected she wouldn't have kissed him back. She suddenly felt herself thrown backwards and into her body.

She opened glazed eyes to she Richie bent over and silently dry heaving. Some saliva was collecting at the center of his mouth, his eyes were wide open in pain and shock as if he didn't truly see anything. It went on like this for what seemed like hours but was about ten minutes. She felt useless for only sitting there and not being able to help him. The heaves finally stopped and he slumped forward, she was there in a second to catch him. When she turned his face up she gasped and her face flushed at the sight before her. His hair now had brown streaks atop a mop of longer hair, only past his ears though, pouty lips, sharper eyes, sharper nose higher cheek bones and narrower ears. She could only imagine what he looked like once he opened his eyes.

She didn't have to wait long because he decided to open his eyes after that very thought, she gasped and her face flushed even darker as her eyes widened. He took advantage of that and molded his lips to hers while slowly lowering them both to the ground. He soon started trailing kisses down the column of her throat before going to her ear and whispering.

"I've seen everything already you don't need to be afraid were one now, you can have me at last, mind, body, and soul like I have yours." He whispered in a mix between Richie's voice and his other half, either way it made her melt.

His hands began to wander lower until he got to her leg which he teasingly massaged. That was when she was brought back to the present and began to panic. She didn't want him seeing her scars, she didn't want him to look down upon her with disgust. So she fought back, which made him mad.

He started to growl low in his throat as he narrowed his eyes at her form below him. She automatically stilled below him, but that didn't mean she was going to stop fighting back. She looked up at him with narrowed eyes challenging him back to do something to her, anything.

"Why do you fight me?" He half growled at her from above.

She didn't answer and turned her head to the other side. She didn't see it but his eyes widened and he suddenly tore the front of her shirt in to down the middle. She was too shocked to do anything and was shocked again as he turned her onto her stomach. She quickly realized what he meant to do but it was too late.

"No!!!" All you could hear throughout the room was snarling sounds coming from the beast above her.

Her eyes were wide with fright so she stayed still not moving afraid of what he would do.

"Who...did...this to you." It wasn't a question it was a demand, one she was to afraid to speak.

All along her back were scars of different sizes and shapes some deeper than others some gone over so many times you couldn't tell what the form of weapon was used on it, or how many times it had been gone over. There were whip lashes, knife stabs, carvings from dull blades. The man above her wanted to cry at the pain written across her back. But his anger over rode the want to cry, all he wanted was blood now. The blood of the person who did this.

He got up from above her and started to pace her room madly, Amelia was too scared to even look up at his face for fear of being trapped under his angry glare. She tried to stand up but was stopped as he suddenly rounded on her. She looked up with fear filled eyes and saw his eyes immediately soften up. He took cautious towards her as if she might run away from him. He knelt down slowly in front of her and kissed her softly, this went on for god knows how long she lost track of time the minutes his lips touched hers. Amelia felt light headed all of the sudden and started to sway towards Riche. Soon all she could see was black.

Richie looked down at Amelia's face and kissed every where he could her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her forehead...her lips. He wanted to devour her whole, to take her away from the world and lock her up in a room where only he could reach her and no one else could. He loved her so much and to be reunited with her after all this time only to see what the world had done to her in a second lifetime killed him inside. She didn't deserve it, in both lives god had condemned her from the day she was born. He looked down at her peaceful face as she slept, nothing changed at all since he had been away, since he had been locked away. He gently picked her up bridal style and laid her upon her bed while whispering to her knowing she couldn't hear. He stroked her hair and kissed her lips before getting up to find her mother to get some answers he she wouldn't fess up to.


	6. Is It Dream or Reality

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Static Shock.

* * *

Is It Dream or Reality

_"Lasciate ogni speranza, voi ch'entrate."_

(Canto 3, line 9) Dante's Inferno

The final words of the inscription on the Gate of Hell.  
"'Abandon every hope, you who enter.'"

______________________

Richie moved throughout the house as if he lived there himself, he walked with confidence and poise, his eyes were cold and calculating as he strode in long graceful steps to the room he knew her mother would be. He thrust the door open without any knock or question. He stared a her mother who was looking at him with a bemused smile which encased her face. She sat at a small round table with a tarot deck laid out and one card in her hand. The room was filled with candles, spices, dried herbs, old books that looked to be at least a hundred years old. But he cared for none of that, he wanted answers. He pulled out the chair that was right across from the women on the other side and sat down. They looked at each other for a while sizing each other up now that they were in private.

"So what brings you to my room of sorts?" She asked as she leaned back into the chair seemingly comfortable with him now.

"You know very well what, I want answers." He refrained from saying "now" knowing it would get him no where with this women.

She frowned at this statement and sat up straight now very serious.

"Yes about that I have to warn you after you hear this you cannot do anything stupid. Though I can feel that she cares strongly for you she will come to hate you and worry for you if you do, do anything stupid."

Richies shoulders tensed at this notion. He knew he wanted to know who had done what they did to Amelia but he could make no such promises. He would if he knew that he could control himself but didn't think he'd be able to if he found out who did it.

"I can't promise you anything."

He dragged out the words slowly, carefully knowing this was knot the answer her mother wanted. He looked at her to see her eyes close and her heave a sigh as she sat back in the chair a bit more to get comfortable.

"Do, you still want to know? It isn't for me to decide what you do with the information I give you. I can only tell what will happen if you make rash decisions that put you, her, and other peoples lives at stake."

He held still while she said this wanting to know but not wanting her to hate him for what he did to try and protect her.

"Is this person out of her life completely? If they are I will not ask nor delve into her past unless she so wishes it. But if they are all I ask is for a name, so as to know who to crush if they come near her."

He waited with anxiousness permitting his aura wanting to know if he would have to face a great evil to protect his loved one again. He smiled wryly as he momentarily got lost in his memories, but was soon brought back as he saw her mother hold up the card he had seen earlier. It was the tarot card _The World. _He didn't have a clue as to what it meant and waited for her to continue.

"Seron Ambrick."

His shoulders froze in place as he heard this name. He promised himself he would never forget it, but now the time for the explanation of the card. Almost as if she could read his mind (*hint hint*) She started to explain the meaning.

"This card, _The World_ is a major Arcana which means it will have a impact more so on your life, then the others, minor Arcana will. It means that there are going to be people you cannot trust come into the picture, be sure to pay attention to Amelia don't ignore her by trying to protect her in your cause, and put faith in only your number one."

As she finished she laid the card down and he looked at it skeptically. He never understood the way cards could read your future, how a small piece of paper could tell you or warn you of things to come. But he wouldn't take any chances and he knew that this women was strong when it came to what she did. He wanted so badly to know what happened but knew at the same time he wouldn't be able to control himself if he saw him. And the last thing he wanted to do was be the cause of tears that she shed. He looked up to her mother and nodded his thanks and got up to leave. Before he could take a step further out the door her voice stopped him.

"I wouldn't tell her of the past, pain is all that awaits her if you were to tell her. Let her find out for herself."

He nodded not looking back knowing what she meant and headed for Amelia's room. He opened the door and came to a standstill just taking in his surroundings as not being able to earlier. Her room was shrouded in darkness but had a luminescent glow due to glow in the dark stars tapered everywhere on every wall and on her ceiling as well. His eyes soon fell on her prone form as she slept. She was so small and fragile looking but he knew she was far more powerful. Her long eyelashes rested gently on her cheeks, her lips were parted slightly and her chest heaved slowly in rhythm to her pulsing heart beat. He could hear her heart beat as it beat rhythmically against her rib cage, and lulled him into a sense of comfort and security.

He growled lowly as he crawled in to the bed right next to her. He had only then noticed she wasn't wearing much due to him ripping her shirt off. She was laying on her stomach so he had a clear view of her back, at which he examined. The most prominent were five strips that went straight down her back, they looked like claw marks that had some sort of corrosive liquid at the end for the scar tissue that was left looked as if it had a hard time healing. Richie growled low in his throat so as not to wake her as he thought of who had done this. He craved so bad to know who it was but knew they would be dead before dawn arose from it's slumber.

He stroked the back of her arm lightly raising goose flesh and causing shivers to quake through her body. He smirked at this, she was still responsive as ever. He couldn't help it and leaned down to nuzzle his face into her hair inhaling her scent. A whimper tore from her throat as he did this. He smiled into her neck and gently started a low grumble in his chest, almost like a purr and she settled down next to him. He dreamed that night. A horrible dream of death and blood, not that he wasn't use to it but more so of the fact of who it covered.

_His senses were on high alert the physical surroundings a blur of mist as he honed in on his instincts. _Never trust what you see with your eyes for they will betray you in the end. _His master taught him that and he never forgot it either. Getting him out of tough situations he'd learned to depend on his senses alone. He heard nothing which disturbed him not even the grass (if there was any)beneath his feet, or the wind, or the whispers of the trees souls talking amongst each other as they so often do at night. No, everything was dead, and the shadow of mist that hung around him hung like a dark cloud looming above him; right before his death. _

_He smirked at this notion but then discarded it as soon as it came, he needed to listen, he needed to know what this all meant. Once he was certain his senses would be of no use to him he walked ahead into another backdrop, another materializing illusion, like an ever changing movie theater, one slide to the next. Gossamer is what he'd call it. There but not, delicate and ever changing, light and filmy. That's what dreams were made of, Gossamer._

_The next scene disturbed him though, he was in an alley way, dark and dank, everything was black even the cobblestone on the ground except one thing. A white gauzy handkerchief lay haphazardly across a puddle. And dripping down on it were small tiny droplets of blood. _

_Up on the broken stones from the wall not five feet from the puddle and handkerchief was a small doll house, he walked up to and peaked inside a window only to find himself inside that very doll house. When he looked outside the window again though he was in a secluded area in the country. He turned back around and froze. He was in a hallway with no lights on except for the door in front of him which was opened just a crack. He froze because he could smell it, the permeating smell of blood. He should know, for he was the very essence of blood itself; ritually bathing in it when he was younger. He closed his eyes at the memory and moved forward. _

_He pushed lightly on the door and it creaked open. His eyes widened at the site of Amelia sitting in the corner of a blood filled tub crying, blood spatter was everywhere on the walls and even in the sink, as if someone tried to wash it away. He heard her soft sobs and took a step forward. She heard for her head snapped up and he fell back. Her eyes were black and colorless, not even white. Her tears ran down the only clear thing among the blood which covered the floor and walls. Her head tilted to the side and her eyes widened in recognition before howling like a banshee and pushing him out of the bathroom, the house and the alleyway right into his body with such force he gasped for air. _

He coughed a bit and turned to Amelia to find her tossing and turning with tears running down her cheeks. He shook her awake and her eyes bolted open wide showing him a brief glimpse of black bottomless eyes before returning to their normal color.

"What did you dream of?" He looked at her with stern eyes of electric blue now than light.

"What?" she slurred with her mind still boggled from sleep.

"What..did..you..dream..of?" He grabbed her face as he asked this time and she seemed to come to.

Her face showed concentration, as if she were trying to grasp the meaning of his words until they sunk in and her eyes showed a haunted sadness. She turned around and got off the bed with him following her.

"You didn't answer me."

"I don't remember."

"Bullshit, now tell me." he said as he grabbed her arm and turned her around as they stopped in the front of the kitchen.

With her head bent he couldn't see well but one could read the anguish on her face plainly as she closed her eyes trying to block out his voice and the touch of his skin on hers. She breathed deeply to calm her nerves her hands slightly shaking from the dream she had along with the fact that he had seen something he shouldn't have whatsoever. She tried to swallow thickly to clear her throat but found it parched as if cotton had been stuffed down her throat. She turned to get a glass out of the cupboard and jerked her arm out of his grasp. She filled a glass and drank greedily until it was almost all gone and sat the glass down. With her back still to him she tried to gather her thoughts while her hands gripped the edge of the sink in a bruising white knuckled grip. Her first words shaky she soon gained in confidence learning not to show any ounce of nervousness or fear no matter who it was.

"I remember okay? I remember so I don't need to repeat what we both saw."

Her jaw clenched as she closed her eyes once more blocking the pain of the dream out.

"When I dream every dream is based off of real life events that took place. Id rather not get into the gory details of that one but it...it...what you saw wasn't me okay? I was crying yes but the blood wasn't mine it..it belonged to someone special to me that passed. Look do we need to talk about this now?"

She said this as she turned looking up at him with pleading eyes hoping he'd understand. Thankfully he got the hint and just held her as she closed her eyes, she didn't cry because her tears were all run out but her eyes did hurt from wanting to. It was 2 a.m. by then and both were exhausted. She lead him to her room once more to lay down and fall into an oblivious blissful sleep.

* * *

Sorry its been so long, really really long but here it is finally after all this time. :) Please enjoy i hope this makes up for lost time.


End file.
